


Reflection

by ukenceto



Series: Love beyond the bones [24]
Category: Gears of War (Video Games)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26799301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukenceto/pseuds/ukenceto
Summary: Art time! Marcus and Carlos, sometime before the events of Aspho (perhaps on a short reprieve home from the army) ♥
Relationships: Marcus Fenix/Carlos Santiago
Series: Love beyond the bones [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1025247
Kudos: 3





	Reflection

Inspired by these song lyrics:

[ _ I hear the roar of a big machine  
two worlds and in between  
love lost, fire at will  
dum-dum bullets and shoot to kill, I hear  
dive, bombers, and  
empire down _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3hZGVDzQmoI)

**Author's Note:**

> Wondered if a stand-alone artwork is something people would like to see here, then decided why the heck not.


End file.
